


A Dance on the Finest of Threads

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gore, Human AU, M/M, Omega Gavin Reed, Omega rk900, Omegaverse, Past rape/noncon alluded to in chapter 1, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK900, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Two Omegas living alone without an Alpha is unconventional, but Gavin and Nines make it work. Even with Nines’ special “hobby”.  But, as Nines’ actions start to catch up to them, and a certain Alpha takes an interest in their wellbeing, will the lovers be able to pull through, or will their relationship be torn apart?





	1. A bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know this probably isn’t the story anyone wants to see, but I hope y’all enjoy it anyways. If you want to talk to me, you can reach me on my tumblr @illratte. Otherwise, please tell me what you think in the comment section below!

The gentle but firm knock on the door jolted Gavin from his reading. His Nines had left less than an hour ago to “hunt”, and most times he stayed out far longer, so the intrusion was entirely unexpected. 

Placing the little book with the rather tasteless cover on the wooden end table, he made his way to the door, brushing his hands idly over the light blue walls of the hallway. Their shared house was small, tucked away in the “good” side of town thanks to his brother’s money, but Gavin still relished the edge of cold that it gave off. 

As he reached his black front door, he checked through the peephole to see who had knocked. Although he despised the fact, Gavin was still an Omega, and it wasn’t the greatest idea to open his door to any random stranger at this time of night. 

He blinked as a tall figure came into view, before inhaling. It was Nines, his boyfriend. And he was covered in blood. 

“You’re back early.” Gavin laughed, pulling the door open with a whoosh. 

“I found someone closeby.” 

“Oh? Anyone we know?” Gavin attempted a snicker, looking up at Nine’s bright blue eyes that still glowed cold with a certain thrill. He had tried not to let his boyfriend’s habits bother him, when Nines had first entered his life. The thought of being alone again had made him ill, and what were a few dead alphas? The world was filled with them. Besides, the hard look in Nines’ eyes never failed to excite him. 

“Not particularly. Just some self-important Alpha, harassing Omegas at a bar. It was too easy to get him away.” 

“No one saw you, right?”

A small laugh left Nines as he stepped into the room, leaning down to place a kiss on the center of Gavin’s forehead. “Of course not. I’ve been doing this for years, remember?” 

He did. He still remembered the shock of the first time, when he had returned home from work to find what had then been just his housemate covered in still-wet blood. Well, not covered, but it was enough, along with the eerily unmarred body of Nines, to tell Gavin what had happened. 

The first kill had been an Alpha, too. One that Gavin had whispered to Nines about one night, after he had imparted to him his hatred of Alphas. The Alpha that had made each touch to Gavin feel like an attack. He had been afraid until he learned that, until Nines cooed it into his ears as he rocked Gavin in his arms. “He didn’t deserve to live, Sweetheart. I was doing you a favor.” And Nines had. Because after that, Gavin had never felt the dread of facing the Alpha again. 

Gavin leaned up, catching his lover’s face in his hands before kissing him again. 

“Greedy little kitty.” Two long fingers tapped the ball of his nose. “I need to wash the blood off of me before we can think about that, baby.” 

Gavin watched as Nines pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the counter. He loved the sight of him shirtless, all soft stomach and an even softer chest. Despite being offered it, Nines hadn’t wanted top surgery, claiming that one doctor’s visit a year was enough, and Gavin had to admit he enjoyed the view. “We’ll need to burn the shirt later. Bleach would only ruin it further. Can you get me a washcloth?” 

“Uhh. Yeah, sure.” Quickly, he ran a little brown one under hot water, before offering it to Nines. “Do you, uh, want any help wiping the blood?”

A small grin crossed Nines face. He grabbed Gavin’s hand, guiding it to wipe at the V of his chest that his shirt had exposed. “That would be lovely.” 

As Gavin gently dabbed at the patches of blood, Nines began to hum. It was a small, sweet-sounding noise. Content, like the little purr of the tabby cat that liked to hang out near their back garden. “I’m glad you came back early.”

“Oh? Missed me that much?”

Gavin leaned his head so it rested on Nines’ chest. “Yeah. I’m sleepy, and I don’t wanna have to go without you for so long.” 

Nines’ grip on Gavin’s hand tightened. “Of course not, darling. I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you. Would you like me to take you to bed now?” 

Gavin nodded, giving him his best puppy eyes. “Carry me?”

“Certainly. Shall I grab your book as well, darling? A little bedtime reading would be nice.” Before Gavin could stop him, Nines snagged the book from the table. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced over the cover, before his cheeks sucked in in a laugh. 

“‘Naughty Omega Gangbang’? So this is what you get up to when I’m away...” Something like a grin widened his boyfriend’s face. 

Pink colored his cheeks, and Gavin bit on his lip as he looked up at the Omega before him. “I have needs…” 

The book dropped to the ground with a thwack. “And they’ll be met. Let’s get to bed now, alright?” 

——————————————————

The sun stung too hard into Connor’s eyes, making his head throb. He hated being up this early, and he despised the bite of the fall morning. But most of all, he hated the stench. Blood. Old blood, from the smell of it, thick and so overpowering that he could almost see it in a hazy puff hanging just above the ground. 

But, that had nothing on the body. Like a stuffed animal left in the washing machine for a rough run cycle, the body’s guts had come undone. Red and brown spilled from what remained of the stomach, still being picked over by a tiny black flies. 

“Fucking hell. Someone had fun with this one.”

“Hey.” Connor didn’t bother to turn around to reprimand whatever rookie that had said it. It didn’t do well to speak ill of the dead. Even if the observation held particular accuracy; the only way they had been able to ID the body was from the wallet, and the face had been left a mass of oozing purple. 

“Any thoughts, Lieutenant?” He turned to his partner. The Lieutenant, Hank, hovered behind him with a look of disgust clear on his face. 

“It’s fucking disgusting, for one thing.” 

“... I suppose so, yes. But I was looking for something a little more-“

“Observational? Well, it’s been here for a few days. Wasn’t killed here, either. Specially cuz there’s no fucking blood around it.”

“Of course. Do you think the perpetrator killed it far from here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, kid.”

Connor nodded, scanning the scene. Like the Beta had said, the only blood there came from the victim. The limbs flopped over the ground, like a dropped doll that some child had long forgotten. 

“It rained a few nights ago, I think. And the blood hasn’t been washed away from the body, so it can’t have been here long. We might be able to find tracks in the dirt, too. Tire or human. Let’s start searching.” 

By 11:30, when the sun turned the sky bleak blue-gray, they had found tracks. They had been hidden, for the most part, and Connor had to give the perpetrator credit where it was due. The tracks were medium, around the size of a smaller man or a larger woman, and had the deep tread of boots. No tire tracks had been closeby. 

“So they think the killer is close? So why are you back here?” Tina Chen, a fellow officer, leaned at the tall table beside him as he picked over his ham sandwich. 

“Hank sent me back.” Connor grumbled into his meal. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but the stern face of the Lieutenant left no room for arguments. “Said that he could ‘take it from here’.” 

“That sucks for you, I guess.” She snorted. “Guess Hank just doesn’t want to be the one to fill out the paperwork, yeah?”

“Something like that.” It almost earned a laugh from Connor, but the disappointment from earlier made his lips stay pursed. 

As he mulled over whether or not to toss out the remains of his sandwich, a voice cut into his haze. 

“Hey.”

Connor blinked. Gavin Reed, one of the desk workers, stood before him. And Gavin had never addressed him before. Like most of the desk workers, he was an Omega, as that was as close to police work as Omegas were allowed. But unlike most of the desk workers, Gavin Reed has no mate. He had an Alpha to look after him, of course, but Connor has heard that Gavin lives away from the Alpha, with another of the Alpha’s Omega charges as his housemate. 

Connor had seen the housemate a few times before, at the few social function for the department that Gavin had attended. The other Omega had always stood off to the side. Like a wraith, in how pale they were. Connor wasn’t even sure of the Omega’s gender. He was sure he had been told it upon their introduction, but the thought had soon escaped him. After all, Connor only had eyes for Gavin. 

Despite being only somewhat familiar with the Omega, Connor had nursed a quiet crush on him for the better part of his time since being transferred. There was just something about Gavin. His smile, maybe; hard won, but holding some secret warmth inside of it. Or how adorable he looked, when Connor came in early and Gavin was slumped over his desk, jacket bunched into a half-formed nest around him. 

From the few words he had heard from Gavin, he knew the Omega was acerbic, especially to the Alphas on the force. One wrong word would set Gavin off. Still, Connor could never look away. There was something intensely intriguing about him, and Connor longed to make him smile. 

The tap of the Omega’s foot brought Connor back to attention. Had he been staring? The slight curl of Gavin’s lip as he looked up at him said yes. 

“... Hello, Gavin. Do you need anything?”

“Heard you were talking about the body they found. Have any news on that?” The Omega shifted from foot to foot as he said it, his scent lingering more pungent in the air, and for a second Connor entertained the forlorn hope that the Omega had a crush on him as well. 

“I’m not supposed to say, but-“ he leaned in closer to the Omega, smiling in his best attempt at a familiar tone. “I think you won’t tell anyone else, right?”

Gavin’s pupils widened before he nodded. 

“Good. We didn’t get much, sadly. The victim was a younger Alpha, the son of some businessman, I believe. And he was pretty, uhh, worked over.”

“And what about the killer?” The sharp bite of anxiety leaked from Gavin, and Connor sucked in a breath of understanding. Of course Gavin would be anxious; so would any Omega who lived without an Alpha. 

Connor reached out, hesitating his hand over Gavin’s shoulder before pulling it back when the Omega flinched away. “We think that the perpetrator must have killed the Alpha closeby. But don’t worry-“ Connor smiled then, looking Gavin directly in his yes. “I will personally make sure that you won’t get hurt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad that I’ve been able to get back to this fic. Please comment down below or hit me up on tumblr @illratte !

Gavin leaned heavily on the small frame of the door as he surveyed the living room. Nines had left earlier in the day for work like always, and the room remained pristine and exceptionally kept, the little mementos that Nines lovingly kept pristinely washed in their case. Still, it did little to calm the storm in Gavin’s conscious. 

They had found the body. Too fucking close to their house, too; they only lived a little ways out from the reservoir. Short enough for Nines to fuck over and back in just under an hour. 

As he near stumbled into the room, he contemplated calling Nines, if only to yell at him. But the errant thought that anything he said would be picked up on by most phone companies kept him quiet. 

It took two hours for Nines shift at the bakery to end. Two hours that Gavin spent working himself into sickness. By the time Nines slipped in through the door, their home was drenched in the pungent stench of fear. 

“Darling?” He still wore his apron over a powder blue shirt and black slacks, and Gavin almost had to laugh at how non-threatening he looked. White powder splashed across his face, and his hair was mussed up, giving him a perpetually surprised look. 

“They found the fucking body.”

“What body?”

“Last night. Remember? Said you’d fucking hidden it, but they found it right at the reservoir. They’re onto you, Nines.”

“Onto me? Do you mean specifically? Or do they just know that the body exists?” Any other would have thought Nines impassive, but Gavin knew he was nervous. 

“They found the body. And your footprints. The hell were you thinking?”

“You didn’t care last night.” Nines puffed up, staring down at Gavin. “And I’ll take care of it, like I always do.”

“I didn’t know then, either. What if they find you? What if they take you away from me?” His words turned to hiccups, and he clutched himself tight. All he wanted was to burrow into Nines, and for everything else to melt away. 

“I promise you, Gavin, they won’t.” Lanky arms wrapped around him, pulling him close as a sharp chin settled on the crown of his head. “Why don’t we go upstairs, sweetheart? We can make a nest for you, and I can feed you your dinner in bed, and we can forget about all of this until tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow came too early for Gavin. Much too early. Nines dropped him off at the police station with a kiss and a slap on the ass, and at 6:30 sharp he headed inside. The place was almost empty, except for the few people who remained from the night shift, and Gavin would have found it comforting, except for the cool dread that still raced through his veins, undoubtedly seeping into the double-filtered air of the precinct. Still, he needed to act like he always did. 

Striding to his desk, he threw his jacket over the back of the chair. He had little work left over from yesterday (the detectives only gave Omegas busy work anyways), and if he was quiet, he could sneak in a nap before one of the detectives inevitably harassed him for coffee. 

It was just his luck that Tina decided to speak to him at that moment. 

“Sup, squirt?” He felt her before seeing her, jumping as her hand ruffled his hair. 

“The fuck do you want? You know I like to sleep right now.” 

“I brought you donuts. Relax.”

“Fine.” He grabbed the bag she waved in front of him, scrabbling open the brown paper and letting out a satisfactory grunt as he sniffed out the flavors. “Chocolate and jelly? That’s acceptable.”

“I know they’re your favorite, dumbass. Besides, you shouldn’t come here early just to sleep. You should help me with my paperwork instead.”

“I’m only here because Fowler likes to see me in early, and he can’t see me sleeping at my desk.”

“And here I thought you were having domestic troubles.” Crossing her arms, she pouted down at him. 

“What?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you flirting with Connor. Or was that just for another one of your threesomes?” 

“Don’t be gross, Tina. You know Niles doesn’t like Alphas. And I was just asking him about the new case. Is that a crime?”

“Maybe I’ll have to put you in handcuffs.”

“Ha. You know, your paperwork isn’t gonna get done without you.” Turning back to his desk, he made a point of sitting down and shoving the chocolate donut into his face. Tina only rolled her eyes before walking off. 

———––

Connor would have cursed when he saw the alarm clock, if cursing hadn’t been something he frowned upon. Two hours. He was two hours late. Fowler was going to kill him. 

Scrambling out of his cramped bed, he threw on the suit he had laid out the night before. It had only gained a few crinkles during his sleep, nothing that anyone would notice. 

If he skipped breakfast, he could make it to the station in ten minutes, and with no one else in the cramped apartment to feed, it was the most viable option. 

It was only when he pulled into the parking lot that he bothered to check his messages. Two unread, Both from Hank.   
“Where the fuck are you?” at 9:35, and an hour later: “Just told Fowler you’re staying behind to do paperwork. You’re welcome for covering for your sorry ass.”

“Thanks :$” Connor texted back. Hank was long gone, then, and he undoubtedly had a mountain of paperwork waiting on his desk. 

As he slunk to his desk, his eyes bugged when he realized he had had a visitor. Gavin Reed had been there, his unmistakable smell having settled over Connor’s desk. It was light enough that he knew Gavin hadn’t touched much, only the few papers that Connor had left out overnight, not that there was much else on his desk. Just the gag gift of a framed photo of Anderson’s dog from Christmas, and a little plastic poodle. 

When he looked up, Gavin looked down guiltily at his desk, fingers fiddling over what Connor guessed was nothing important. 

“Hey, Gavin.” He smiles at him as he walked over, putting a hand on his desk. “You get here early again?”

“You sure didn’t. Had to look for the case files on your desk…” Gavin’s eyes remained trained on his desk. “Couldn’t fuckin find them.” 

“That’s a shame.” He chuckled, smoothing his hand over the desk. “I had those locked away.”

“Figured.”

“Well, I was thinking… you probably need to take your lunch break now, and I didn’t have breakfast either, so why don’t we talk over all of this at lunch?” The words rushed out in a jumble, and he was half sure Gavin didn’t understand. Still, the Omega looked up at him, eyes narrowed, before nodding. 

“Where ya wanna go?”

“You can pick. And it would be my treat, of course.” 

They ended up at a bar, rather seedy for Connor’s taste, but he didn’t object. As long as he got to eat with Gavin, he didn’t care about the venue. 

Once the waiter came to take their order, Connor turned to Gavin. He had the urge to scoop his hands into his own, to stroke his palm, to see how warm and soft Gavin’s hands would feel in his own, but he held it in. It wouldn’t do to scare Gavin off with the intensity of his longing just yet. Instead, he offered him a question. “You like to come in early, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I see you a lot, seems you’re always sleeping. That must be the right idea, huh? Must beat sitting alone in your house

“I’m not alone; I have Niles.” Gavin leaned back in the barstool, legs kicking out in a way Connor desperately wanted to voice as cute. “I just go in early to get Fowler off my ass.”

“Oh. Are you and Niles close? It must be nice to have a friend to share a house with.”

Gavin’s hand had come to a rest right besides his folded napkin, and Connor edged his own hand up the table. Maybe if he “accidentally” brushed it, Gavin wouldn’t mind. 

Gavin gave him a strange look. “Yeah, I guess you could say me and Niles are pretty close. You live alone or something?”

“Yeah. I’ve had to work hard all these years, and I haven’t had much time for anything else. Although,” Connor’s hand edged farther, and only a small gap between his and Gavin’s hands remained. “I have always wanted to start a family. It just hard to find an Omega who’s ok with dating someone in such a dangerous profession. And who’s also a man.” Connor let out an awkward chuckle at his tacked on statement, slipping his hand over Gavin’s.

Gavin stared down at the hand, slipping his own out from under it. “Anyways, do you have your report of the case ready?”

“Yes, of course. Worked on it all last night. You uh, need to enter it in, right? Or do you just need a copy?”

“Just a copy is fine. I can put it in the file.” 

They lapsed into silence, Connor still considering whether or not to try again with the hand, until the waiter brought over their food. 

“You two make a cute couple.” 

Before Connor could thank him, Gavin stiffened. “We’re coworkers, jackass.”

“I’m so sorry, I-“

“It’s fine.” Connor interjected. “If you want, you can uhh, just leave the check on the table when you come back.” 

As the waiter scurried off, Connor turned to Gavin. “That wasn’t very nice, Gavin. He was just giving us a compliment.”

“We aren’t a fuckin couple.”

“He still called us cute. Pretty little Omega like you, don’t you want to be cute? I know I do.”

“Oh fuck off. You’re as bad as the Alphas that always bug me for coffee.” Gavin rammed his fork into a steak tip, sticking the whole chunk of meat into his mouth. The gentle scent around him sharpened, making Connor wince at the now-pungent tension. 

“How? Because I called you pretty? I thought Omegas liked to be pretty. No one has called me pretty in my life, and I think it’s a sentiment that people should hear more often.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, sticking another steak tip into his mouth. Something mumbled in his mouth. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry you’re so fucking ugly.” Narrowed green eyes bored into his. 

“I beg your pardon?”

Gavin stabbed the plate again. 

Connor placed his hands on his hips, staring down at Gavin. “It’s alright to be pretty, you know. Even for men. I don’t see what your problem is-“

“Maybe I don’t wanna be fuckin pretty! Maybe I’ve spent my whole fucking LIFE like that, fucking poked at and prodded and treated like a stupid little girl, and I just want every fucking one of you to go away!” Gavin started sobbing. Distress rolled from him in waves, coating the back of Connor’s throat in a sickly odor. 

“I’m sorry, ok? I thought… I just wanted you to feel nice.” He finished lamely.

Gavin sobbed harder.

“You’re under a lot of stress, aren’t you?” Connor reached a hand out, patting Gavin firmly on the back. Gavin didn’t jerk away. Instead, he nodded. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I- I-“ 

“It’s ok if you don’t-“

“It’s so fucking close. Happened so close to our fucking house, and-“

Connor winced. Of course. Not that he knew Gavin’s address from memory, but the dumping site had been a bit too close for comfort for the little cottage that Gavin shared with his roommate. Enough that Connor had briefly considered asking Officer Chen to widen her patrol route to there. 

“Gavin. We could have sent someone. You don’t have to live in fear, ok?” His fingers worked into Gavin’s neck, massaging Gavin’s scruff even as he shook his head, mumbling something about Niles and Cops. “And… I’m sorry I called you pretty, I didn’t realize it would be upsetting since you’re transgender. You’re a very handsome Omega.”

“... Thanks.” 

By the time the waiter returned with the bill, Gavin had quieted down a little, his face now firmly planted in his arms. Connor was still allowed to massage his back, and he savored even the small touch. 

“Do you want to get up now, Gav? I can drive you back to the station.”

Hiccupping, Gavin looked up and shook his head. “No. Just. Don’t think I’m ready.”

“We can take a little walk, then.” 

As they left the bar, Connor wordlessly placed his jacket around Gavin’s shoulders. He looked so small in it, shoulders all hunched together and barely even registering the intrusion, that Connor’s heart ached. He couldn’t even fully savor the sight of Gavin in his clothes, the smell of Gavin cloaked in his scent. 

“Maybe one day.” He murmured, taking Gavin’s hand as he lead him down the little avenue. 

“What?” The voice cracked on the way out of Gavin’s throat. 

“Nothing.”

It was all so perfect. Idyllic. Gavin leaning against him, warmed up enough to his presence to even enjoy holding hands. The fear emanating earlier from Gavin had mellowed into something soft and sweet, something that mingled together with his own scent to create an even richer fragrance. 

The imagine shattered when Connor’s phone buzzed. Gavin jumped, pulling away as Connor whipped it out and prayed it wasn’t anyone worth texting back. “Fuck.” He muttered. Another message from Hank, reading: Get over here now.

“Gavin. I need to go, but I’ll wait here until we can get you a cab, ok?”

Gavin stared up at him, nodding solemnly.   
Two minutes passed before Connor was able to usher Gavin into a cab, handing him a Twenty with an apologetic smile. 

“We should do this again sometime, right?”

“Oh sure. That would be real cool.” Gavin laughed, turning to the driver and requesting to be taken to the bakery on 23rd street. 

It was an odd request, Connor decided, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Gavin was going to see him again. The thought alone was enough to put a spring in his step as he made his way back to his car.


End file.
